Fifty shades of Luna
by elopez1215
Summary: This a story about a dark girl or is what she thing that love business and come across Theodore Grey a daddy rich boy that cause her feels what she thought she couldn't feel.


Writter: Hello, I like fifty shades of grey a lot and I have decide to do this, I like opinions welcome bad or good. Character belongs to EL James!

I open my eyes is near to the dawn of a spring day. I stretch myself and get out of bed is a fine day and today will be the last day at school; graduation is at 9 and I am ready. I head to the bathroom and shower and then I look at myself at the mirror. A girl with brown and cold eyes look back at me, my black hair is curly and wet goes all over the side of my face, I take them into a pony tail – as always and I got dress for the ceremony, I decide to wear a black trouser with silver blouse that is tight for my liking, but is a gift from my mother " ho honey you need to wear more girl like clothe" she always say but I not interested with all I have to study to keep my scholarship, I have no time for clothe o fashion.

-Alice! We going to be late" my roommate announce in pitch high tone; I sigh college for more that I tried not make friend – never been good at making friend- it is a necessary evil.

"I will be there is couple of minutes please wait" I tried to sound sweet but I couldn't hide my irritation _shit why I have to be this way!_

"Yes mistress!" my roommate reply in a mad pitch tone, I smile of myself I like to be respected that way.

"I am here shall we go?" I asked my roommate, she looked at me with her mouth open in surprise.

"Wow I have never see you look so hot!" she says with a grin at me, I roll my eye.

"Shall we go Ashley?" I said dryly, she did a big sigh

"Alice, you are the only person I know that call me Ashley, I told you for two years that I like to be call Lee is more interested" she said in benevolent tone, I smile she makes me smile with her sweet self. I frowned because I have never conquer to be a sweet girl, I am too dark for that, and life is not like my roommate have lived with privilege.

Ashley Cannon is the princess of her father that carry a very important business of editorials, and she is student of English literature even though she hate it, but is what her dad wants her to study with the condition when she finished she will not work for the rest of her life.

I enter to the sport car of Ashley trying to be as polite at my personality let me. I do care for her and she make laugh often, she is a fun girl, I look at her. She is beautiful with red hair and pale skin her lips are red and her eyes green as the Emerald gem stone. She catch boy attention like nothing.

"After graduation I want to come with me to celebrate at my house! Please Alice you look stunning today with that blouse well maybe change to a skirt later before we go! Please I can lend you one my dear friend please" she emphasize the _please_ looking at my horror face. What can I do? My mother did not make it to my graduation and I don't have to study what excuse I have to say no? I am not a patty girl? No she will rod that one out, I am not good with people? Well she will said that my major is in business. I sigh well I can go and meet people can't I?

"it is fine with me as long is not a very short skirt" I said my face impassive

"Will you stay at home?" she asked I thought I about it. It will be late so let stay in her house.

I sit in my place at the ceremony and before I knew professor called my name to stage to take my diploma. This it one more chapter of my life closed now it's time to get the adventure of life, I smile at myself now is time for some business I can't stop my grin at my face and even my professor look at me like I grown another head _yes I know me smiling grinning?_

\- Congratulation Miss Luna – the professor retort to me

\- thank you professor Keller - he smile, the professor is around his thirty and he is very attractive he has blue dazzle eyes and perfect smile. Most of the student dream about him.

\- com'on Alice can you be faster!" my roommate whine at me because I took a long time to put on the skirt she give me

\- Ashley this is too short! – I retort to her angry I can't go public with this

\- It is not! – She protest coming inside my bedroom – the skirt is 6 inches off your knee!

\- you know well I do not do skirt please give me back my trouser – I said dryly and look at her with my intimidating look

\- No, and right now we leaving so lets go!- I look at her with cold eyes ok I can manage this yes I can do this, I walked awkwardly to the car and she drive to the I-5 toward Seattle where her family live. I have been in Seattle two times since I move to Washington is very beautiful city despite of the weather that is most of the time gray or raining.

\- Many important families will be there we might be lucky and find a very fine and rich guys- my roommate said happy, I look at her puzzle

\- You might- I said coldly, guys are not my interest now.

\- Ho Alice, have you see yourself? With that body, sexy you and your face you can have any man in the planet! I heard that the professor Keller was looking at you today! - She said with a grin on her face, I felt embarrassed at her gaze and I blush deeply – Aja! You liked him! - She accused

\- Of course no! – I shout at the stupid girls – I just not costume of people talked stupidity about me or the professor- I said angry, I was angry the professor was very respectful with everyone I hate gossip.

\- Calm down business lady- Ashley smile sweetly at me – we arrived- she note and I saw a white and very elegant house, look like a palace to me, floor are Mable, the wall all white and warm light at the entry of a double door with Crystal encrusted reflecting the warm lights. Wow this girl did have everything. A lady open the door she has red hair and blue eyes she look like Ashley and I suspect is her mother.

\- Alice this is my mother Catherine Cannon- Ashley said after hug her mother

\- Nice to meet you – I said politely

\- Nice to meet you too please come in you are welcome- she said with a big welcome smile. Walk in into a big forger that was round with a patter marble floor in the center was a big round table with white flower decorating the big space, I looked up and there was a chandelier of crystals reflecting light and colors. Catherine show me to the living room where many guest was gathering around many important people, off the other side of the living room was the dining room with refreshments. Ashley start to greet the guest and I felt like I want to hide somewhere, I am not a patty person I smile try to look natural but this skirt I feel is too short I felt eyes on me for the wrong reason. I pass a conversation that catch my attention

\- GHE is the place any just graduated person want to go – a young boy was telling to a man. I looked there was a man, he was tall very tall, with cooper shining hair and pale skin he look annoyed by the just recent graduate boy that looked at him with "I want a job"

\- Grey House Enterprise is a successful company with an earnings of a 98% of their investment. The Company buys others and reformed them or shred them to piece to increase their value at time to sell to the highest bidder is a win-win business. – I interrupt with admiration of that company

\- You sound like you have study the company- the cooper guys said with a smile. I blush

\- yes business is my passion and GHE is the most successful company in United Stated – I said all business like – sorry, my name is Alice Luna and I am friend of Ashley Cannon- I said timidly why?

\- Nice to meet you, I am Theodore Grey- he smile and give me his hands, I shake his hand with a grim in disbelief he is the son of the GHE owner. I keep my look business like but suddenly I feel coy and I look up he was looking at my body, typical man

\- Um… I was thinking in do a internship in the company on Monday – start to said to bring his attention away from my really short skirt

\- is that a request? Because the way you are dressing tonight look like you are looking for a man not a job- he said amused is he making fun of me? I closed my eyes is this belief and I blush deeply

\- Your garments are not as business like tonight either Mr. Grey – I said angrily and offended – I am not requesting an interview from you, I will apply and I am sure that my intellectual abilities will be enough to get where I want, I do not need a petulant rich daddy boy to help me! – He seems surprise by me boldness, he looked at me from bottom to top. I flush why his gaze make me blush this way?

\- I am apologize if I offended you Miss Luna; must of the time in kind of events girls at looking for um…- he looked at me with dark eyes

\- ho I know, I can tell you that I am not that kind of girl – I said frowning – my wardrobe is led by my friend I am not a patty person – I explain

\- I see. I heard that you have a different accent where are you from?

\- I am from California- he look surprise

\- out curiosity – he smile as an apologize- why you moved here?

\- I got a scholarship from the University and…- I quite myself I can't tell him about me I just met him and he will not understand

\- why don't you finish?

\- is personal so let's just said I am not from here – I said with a gestation to indicate not only that I not from Washington or his lifestyle- he look at me sweetly or may be sadness

\- Sorry, I did not want you feel uncomfortable

\- it's fine I used of people look at me with some disdain

\- I am not – he said with a smile and looking direct to my eyes and some happen to my body like a electricity wow I have never felt something like that and I blush – tell me more about you – he said

\- I am… - what to say, I am a bookworm, I don't like to patty and I come from a place you cannot image to be all your life, I am dark and cold and… no love worthy. I look at him – I am just another girl – I said to answer his question – and you something to say about you? – He look at me

\- Well I am the son of Christian Grey – he said shrinking his shoulder

\- Yes but what about you, like what do you like to do in your free time – I asked eager for information he laugh

\- I like to soring, flying and play music and you?

\- well, I like to read books

\- my mother is an editor that's is why I am here she is associate with Mr. Cannon, what kind of books you read?

\- any really that can distract me. I like to read economy or business books

\- how old are you – he asked curious why do I look old?

\- I am 20 I'll be 21 soon

\- you are young – he observed

\- yes – look at him because he look thoughtful – how old are you?

\- I am 27 – he smile – didn't you ever read about my family?

\- No really I am more business-like but I have read about the company. I know you work with your father and that you have a sister. - He smiled

\- err… excuse me – a pitchy voice interrupt us – Alice, Mr. Grey the patty has been finish – I look at my watch wow the time fly

\- ho, my apology MS Cannon congratulation – Theodore said surprise as well

\- Thanks Mr. Grey!

\- I do my farewells to your parents – he said looking at me – Miss Luna was a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to see you on Monday- he sound hopeful?

\- Perhaps Mr. Grey – smile why did I smile? He walked toward the front door and give his farewells to Ashley parents.

\- tell me everything!- Ashley shout I look her coldly

\- what do you want Ashley-

\- mm you know how to take excitement out girl- she said looking disappointed _good_

\- this skirt is too short and I don't think he will look at me as a business partner you know – I said dryly – but I am tired and I need to sleep.

\- well you might be excited I want to let you know that we have an apartment to live in know!

\- we? – I rice a eyebrow

\- yes WE!

\- Ashley look, tomorrow I will be looking for a department for myself I rather be alone

\- no, you already have one with me, look I know you do not have enough money to buy or rent a decent department and you will not own the place, you can pay rent – she look at me with concern, I hate that

\- Ashley do you really want to keep live with me? – I asked incredibly – I mean I am not girl sunshine

\- no, you are more like moonlight – I laugh she always make me laugh – look I dear you like a sister I never have, and I want to share that space with you. I am sure you will find a job soon and move on and by then I hope that you consider me like a sister as well.- I look at her with a soft look

\- You are my very annoying sister already – I said smiling – I will move with you

We smile at each other and I laid at Ashley bed and fall asleep.

Monday come sooner than I expected, I dress with a business suit with a white silk blouse underneath the suit's jacket. Business purse with all my documentation. I standing in front of GHE a big building with silver metal and Gray House Enterprise sign at the front of the entry I took a deep breath and I enter. A blond lady was the receptionist

Good morning may I help you? – she greet me politely

Good morning, I have a interview for internship – I said '

Your name please

Alice Luna

Yes Miss Luna you have an interview with – she rise her eyebrow like she was surprise for something. – You have an interview with Mr. grey

Thank you – I got nervous may be Theodore remember me and set the interview to see him, no what am I thinking? No is not like that Luna get some reality! A man like that ever will look at you that way. And remember who you really are.

Miss Luna- the blond lady interrupt my depressing thought – here is your batch to enter take the elevator to the 20th floor please – I took the batch she headed to me, put it in my chest and did as I was told. when I arrived to the 20th floor I enter to another big and white forger and I was received by a blond tall lady, I frown another blond really?

Miss Luna, Mr. Grey will be with you shortly, he will be interviewing you in his office – she informed me, wow is that rare? I look around is a big place and esthetic, I like this has a cold personality like mine, I can see a meeting room and a spectacular glass wall with Seattle view is breath taking

Ms. Luna Mr. grey will see you now- I smile and the blond lady guide me to an oak looking double door – you may come in he is expecting you, you do not have to knock

Ok – I said looking at her blankly I enter with not knocking and a tall man was sitting in his desk, he look around his 50's has some grey hair

Please Ms. Luna have a sit – he said politely

Thank you – I respond confident this it he might be Christian Grey, Theodore look like him I smile _what?_

Ms. Luna I was very impress with the worked you send during your time in college your thesis is impressive – he said looking at my thesis – your logistic in very assertive

I took my time to analyze every possibility a business can take sir. This about investment the company has to win. – he look at me please with my answer, his grey eyes was assessing me

Yes, that is correct Ms. Luna, but I have questions – he said looking at me with some parental eyes. – Where you from?

I am from California

Where you parents live?

My mother live in Florida at the moment

And your Father?- I stir at my sit is not a very comfortable question to answer but this is my future

Um… – Alice do not hesitate!- I never met my father sir

I see. – He said with it seem a pink in his cheek- do you have any family in here in case of an emergency?

No, but do have a roommate

What are you looking up for you future?

Be an excellent business person grown as a person

If you got a position GHE what will you inject to this company, what do you think can be improved?

I will put my effort to verified every contract and give new ideas that can be out of the box I have a wary personality and I can see when something can work or not, this company is very solid sir and I know I can be functional in the logistic department I can improved logistic and push investment that may be oversee

Good- he said impassive – have you considered to be an assistant? The position that I have is be the head of the logistic of a new GHE opening soon in Portland, however you inexperience get me to fear that it could be a high position for so young lady – he pause- however, my son who will run the new GHE will need an assistant are you up to the challenge?- an assistant? But my GPA is 4 my thesis won to be the best of the State all for Assistant position? He look at me with impassive look – test if you like the position this company is known by how their employee grow and your GPA and thesis will be considered soon. – He add, what he mean that the Logistic position might be mine? – I asked for the last time Ms. Luna are you up to the challenge?

Yes, I am – I answer I will grow in here I smile

Good girl – he smile – my son will be with you in 21st floor that is his office he will interview you as well, please while you wait fill all the documents with your information – he said standing and starching his arm for me to stand and leave his office – have a great day Ms. Luna – he part me

Thank you Mr. Grey and have a good day as well – I said goodbye, outside of the office the blond was waiting for me

Please Ms. Luna take the elevator to the 4th floor and talked to Mr. Hernandez for your contract and documents have a good day – she indicate me the elevator, on the 4th floor I asked for Mr. Hernandez

Hello Ms. Luna – he said his eyes light when he sees me – ¿Como esta?

Bien- my Spanish is perfect I come from a Hispanic family

Good, well it seem everything is ok- Mr. Hernandez said after half hour I gave my paperwork – Mr. Grey Jr is waiting for you… please take the elevator to the 21st floor and welcome Ms. Luna – he smile and I smile back to cover my disgust, even he is a young man, may be 30's he do not appealed to me at all not like Theodore _What is that come from?_ I took the elevator and more floor I am closer more nervous I get _Calm down Alice is all ok you got the job you are_ in I tell myself Theodore Grey look so polite, well no after I scold him for the outfit.

Good afternoon Ms. Luna – a blue eyes welcome me the office look like his father in the forger white and esthetic a blond was taping something in the computer another blond? I fix my look at those powder-blue eyes that is smiling at me. I am not smiling I cannot be personal with my boss. This is business.

Good afternoon Mr. Grey

Please Call me Theodore

I prefer more formal way Mr. Grey

Yes, but how will you differ from my father? – Good point well made.

Sir will be my second option sir- I said dryly, he looked surprise

Very well Ms. Luna I like that respect please follow me – I follow him into his office – I will interview you Ms. Luna – he said coldly and somehow it felt wrong at my stomach

What is your full name? – asked staring his interview

Alice Lis Luna – he smile may be amused

What is your age?

I am 21 – he looked up puzzle – today is my birthday – I said in explanation due that in the patty I said I was 20

That was my next question- he said – so, may 20, 2017 correct?

Yes- I blush crap!

Marital status?

Single

Boyfriend? – he ask impassive is this for real?

No – he smile and his face light up _Wow he is gorgeous Alice he is your boss!_

Where did you live?

Is not in the document that has been provided to you Mr. Grey I mean sir? – I said annoying I hate answer the same question over and over again; he look mad at me his look was intense – sorry, I am not costume to… be asked question this personal – I apologize

This is part of the process miss Luna – he said dryly – you may go if you wish I am sure that many just graduate _girls_ want to be in your position right now. – emphasize the girl in his sentence and I felt offended in deep level he not just stereotype me but think he can humiliating me, no he will not.

I have apologize sir, and I would like to let you know I am not any girl sir, I am a woman that have worked hard all her life to be where I am – my voice crack shit tears are coming not because I am sad is because I beyond angry at this gorgeous man in front of me, I try to close my eyes so the tears not come out but it was to late – I don't think you will find a determinate, hard worker woman like me easily Theodore – I open my eyes and he looked anguish

I am sorry I didn't mean to offed you Ms. Luna – he offer me a handkerchief I dried my angry tears with his really soft handkerchief – let continue, your position entitle many things, like taking note in meetings, take note at my request, keep with business agenda and personal agenda, you might be have to be able on evening due to events. – he look at me at my reaction, events public events

Well sir no problem I do not have any problem in work in.

You will be paid overtime – he ensure me – tonight I have an event is charity however, many partner will be there to talked about business – he said – you may have to be dressed by 700 tonight I will pick you up from your department – he said not even asked me

Sir, I don't think is a good idea I don't know most of the people…- what can use for excuse?

Ms. Luna you just confirm me that you not have a problem working in events and evening in here- he remind me

Yes at evening I mean here with you- ho that did not sound right

You want to be alone with me Miss Luna? - His voice was husky and low.

Yes, I mean no, yes to work – ok this is hard – I would stay to work – he smile at me amused

Well I need a companion tonight and you are officially my PA – retort to me and I just move my head as a consent – good girl – he said smiling – shall we walk to your desk?

Yes sir.


End file.
